challengefan_tasyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Challenge: Free Agents
''The Challenge: Free Agents ''is the third season of the MTV reality television game show. The season took place in Philippines, with cast members from The Real World competing. This season was played in an individual format with Simon as the host. The season premiered on TBA. 'Cast' | valign="top" | |} 'Format' Prior to each challenge, host Simon will announce to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team format, all members of the winning team are safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for a $350,000 prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, eight players will compete in the final challenge, four of each gender. The first-place finishers win $125,000, second-place wins $35,000 and third-place wins $15,000 while fourth place finisher wins nothing. 'Game Summary' 'Gameplay' The Challenge Games: *'Chain Gang: '''Each team is connected to a 35-foot rope that is hanging from a platform suspended high above water. The bottom person has to unclip himself/herself and climb to the top. Once that person climbs up and rings the bell, the next person at the bottom can unhook them self and climb up. If someone unhooks before it is their turn, everyone under them is disqualified along with anybody who falls. The team that sends the most players to the top of the platform wins, unless there is a tie, in which the team with the fastest time wins. '''Winners: ' Blue Team '' *'Against The Current: Teams have to paddle upstream in a kayak until the current pushes them out of the zone, after which teams have to paddle the opposite direction to the finish line. If one player falls out of a kayak, that team has 30 seconds to push the kayak past the finish line in order to avoid disqualification. The team with the lowest time differential of paddling upstream and subsequent paddling in the reverse direction to the finish line wins. 'Winners: ' Brendon & Kylie '' *'Bounced Out: 'Players have to push each other off a battle zone while being in a large, inflatable, bouncing balls. A player is disqualified if they fall down within the battle zone three times or is pushed out of the battle zone. The last player standing wins and is safe from the draw. '''Winners: ' Tyrone & Hannah '' *'Don't Cross Me: 'There are four giant beams shaped like two crosses suspended 25 feet above the water, with ladders coming down from the edges. The object is to cross the beams, meet at the center, then climb back down the ladders until all team members reach the markers. If one player falls off the ladder or the beams, that player, along with their teammate on the other side, has to start over at the bottom of the ladder. The team that crosses the beams and climbs down the ladders in the fastest time wins. '''Winners: ' Team Veronica '' *'Bottleneck Stampede: Players from each team have to push their way simultaneously through a giant obstacle course, with each obstacle creating its own "bottleneck." The first team to get all their players across a finish line wins. Winners: ' ''Gray Team *'''Catch & Release: '''One player from each team is suspended 30 feet above water, while the other partner has to run and jump off a platform toward their partner, and have their momentum carried them (via a zip line) toward the water. Once a team has determined that they have gone far enough, they can hit their release harness, which drops them into the water. The teams then have to swim toward a red buoy, which indicates the finish line '''Winners: ''Tyrell & Liam, Katie & Nany '' *'Chairman Of The Board: '''Each player sits on a chair on a platform suspended 30 feet above water. Simon asks each player a trivia question based on categories like sports, U.S. currency, previous Challenges, Real World seasons, spelling...if a player answers a question wrong Simon will pull a trigger and make the player fall off the platform the momentum will go on and on until one player of each gender is standing. '''Winners: 'Jordan & Lauren '' *'Fruits Of Your Labor: Teams have to transfer Philippine fruit from one end of an obstacle course to another. The challenge begins with players loading up as much fruit into a basket as possible, then running toward a wall and tossing all the fruit over the wall, where two teammates will will try to catch the fruit into a sack, then those players will transfer baskets of fruit to a table, where the next set of teammates will deliver the fruit from the table to a weight scale, using bamboo poles but not their hands. The team that transfers as much fruit into the weight scale wins. '''Winners: ''Purple Team '' *'Ring Wrestle: '''All 7 contestants of each gender must all hold onto a giant ring and wrestle it out of the other contestants hands. The last person remaining wins. '''Winners: 'Tyrone & Katie '' *'Sky Hook: Players from each team have to climb onto a series of metal rings that are hanging from a platform suspended high above water. Players have to pass basketballs from one teammate to another until the player closest to the basket can shoot basketballs into a basket that is also hanging from a platform. Each player has to be on a ring before any balls can be transferred from player to player. A team loses one ball for each player that falls into water. Each team has 10 basketballs and a 20-minute time limit to shoot as many balls into a basket as possible. The team that makes the most baskets in the fastest time wins. '''Winners: ''Blue Team'' *'Sling Shot: '''One player from each team is towed on a launch ramp from a four-wheeler that is driven by their teammate. Once that player is launched into the water, he/she has to swim to a dock in the middle of a lake, ring a bell, then swim back to the shore. The team with the fastest time wins. '''Winners: 'Liam & Lauren The Draw Games: *'Shoots And Ladders: '''Players build a ladder with bamboo poles in front of them. Once their ladder is 100% percent, they race to the top and hit their bell. The first person to do so wins. '''Played By: 'Jordan vs. Kenzie, Kendra vs. Veronica *'Wrecking Wall: '''Each player must punch through a 30-foot dry wall to make holes so they can climb up until they can reach a bell. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. '''Played By: 'Dan vs. Daniel, Mundane vs. Lily *'Looper: '''Each player has a rope hooked to their backs, and has to run around two posts, where each player will try to reach a bell, in a tug-of-war match. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. '''Played By: 'Brendon vs. Matthew, Frankie vs. Tia *'Hall Brawl: '''Players must run through a narrow hallway past another contestant to ring a bell. The player who rings the bell first in the best two out of three heats, wins the elimination round. '''Played By: 'Ahmet vs. Tyrone, Olivia vs. Lauren *'Shadow Fighter: '''Standing in two separate platforms and tied together by a series of ropes by the feet and hands, the challengers must use the ropes to make the opponent fall off the platform. The player who makes his opponent fall off the platform twice, wins the elimination round. '''Played By: 'Brendon vs. Dan, Lauren vs. Frankie *'Frog Style: '''While suspended from carabiners by their wrists and feet under a large pole, players try to shimmy their way from one end of the pole to the other, grab a key halfway through, then unlock the carabiners with the key, while laying on a platform. Once a player has unlocked the carabiners, he/she can return to the ground, then race back to the beginning side of the pole to ring a bell. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. '''Played By: 'Sean vs. Andre, Kylie vs. Mundane *'Spool: '''Players weave a heavy rope through an obstacle course, under and over large poles. The first player to weave their rope through the obstacle course and ring their bell wins the elimination round. '''Played By: 'Liam vs. Tyrell, Nany vs. Emily *'Backpack: '''Players are tied to each other, back-to-back, and have to drag their opponent to knock over their own barrel. The first player to knock over their own barrel twice wins the elimination round and stays in the game. '''Played By: 'Justin vs. Tyrone, Fern vs. Hannah *'Handcuffs: '''Players have to wrestle rings out of their opponent's hands. The first player to wrestle rings out of their opponent's hands five times wins the elimination round and stays in the game. '''Played By: 'Jordan vs. Elliot, Hannah vs. Lauren *'Bug Helmet: '''The contestants put their heads into glass boxes filled with hundreds of cockroaches with syrup covering their face. The player who stays in their box the longest wins the elimination round and stays in the game. '''Played By: 'Sean vs. Josh, Emily vs. Mundane *'Pole Me Over: '''Players have to grab a pole, and push their opponent backwards toward their own barrels. The first player to knock over their opponent's barrels twice wins. '''Played By: 'Sean vs. Jordan, Katie vs. Emily 'Types Of Challenges' 'Team Challenges:' *Episodes: 1, 4, 5, 8, 10 'Pair Challenges:' *Episodes: 2, 6, 11